


You Need Me

by GoldGlazedFluff



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malos owns a brothel, Malos swears a lot, Yeah.That kind of setting.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldGlazedFluff/pseuds/GoldGlazedFluff
Summary: Malos is the owner of the 'New Torna', Jin is an employee along with Patroka, Mikhail and Akhos.Except this time Torna is a brothel and Amalthus is the boss of a crime syndicate and it's all just a little dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, alternate universe. It's dumb, I've forced as many characters and concepts as I can into this little fic about Jin being a prostitute because???...
> 
> Also nice to see the tags have arrived for the characters.

She was the third and last customer that night. Some poor, washed up, mid-thirties woman finding solace in small pleasures. Being honest, Jin was happy to not be having his ass pounded for once, but that only made him more sympathetic towards the woman currently riding his cock. He’s barely getting any pleasure from the organ at this point, from the amount of decidedly un-vanilla things that it has to endure from others.

 

The woman is of a high rank, probably a CEO, treated to the finest prostitute Torna has to offer- Jin. Along with VIPs like tonight’s final customer, he also deals with the rougher requests. Most likely because he’s been around long enough to get used to the pain and deliver it in a controlled way that always leaves customers coming back for more. Jin is quite literally the whipping boy of the ‘New Torna’ after the old one was destroyed in a fire that the underground crime syndicate headed by ‘The praetor’ presumably started.

 

Jin was the son of a woman impregnated at a brothel also named Torna. His mother gathered all the savings she could to buy him uniform and school supplies, giving him the education she couldn’t with her job. Jin was happy at school, and even got a girlfriend that he was semi-serious with, since who really knows what love it at 11? Still, Jin claimed he loved Lora and the two were happy while it lasted.

 

However, the brothel was destroyed in a house fire that was suspected to be a purposeful arsenic attack since the claims of ‘The Old Torna’ housing a drug ring became too widespread. Jin’s mother died in the fire, the father definitely not wanting to take responsibility and so the 12 year-old Jin was left out on the streets to fend for himself or die. Jin tried to live but ended up getting into a lot of fights.

 

Since he is physically weaker than his opponents, he has little choice but to reason with them- which is how he can calm rowdy clients not happy with the treatment they received from Mikhail or Patroka and are causing too much trouble for their money’s worth. Patroka would rather punch them but Jin has to remind her that they are not in the position to get away with things like that.

 

God, Patroka. If Jin is stretched thin as it is, then the only elite female in Torna must have to deal with a shedload of men that pussied out, and women looking to explore. Torna is promoted as a gay brothel, but there are limits to what people will want to do, and Malos doesn’t want to turn any customers away so Patroka has to deal with more people than even Jin likely has to.

 

Recalling his co-worker isn’t going to help the situation in front of him though, his cock even starting to fall a little flaccid. The woman still riding him is clearly running out of steam and so Jin holds her firmly by the hips and pounds into her with a responding cry of pleasure. He pounds up into her to compensate for his inability to lose himself to lust at anything this vanilla and all too soon she reaches her third climax of her time slot. Jin is expecting to have to continue but is somewhat surprised when she taps out on his shoulder. He slows his thrusts before stopping completely, holding her steady.

  
”Are you alright Raqura?” Jin whispers smoothly and he can see her cheeks flush pink just from those words alone, as if he hadn’t just been fucking into her for the past twenty minuets, the foreplay lasting for even longer. In fact, if Jin were to do the math, he would say they don’t have much longer.

 

“I’m more than alright, Jin.” She responds breathlessly. For a VIP, nothing is off limits and while Jin has seen the very dark side of that, it can also include hugs and not just sexual touching which Jin decides would be a nice thing to do. Not just so that she comes back, but because even despite his awful upbringing, his mother always would insist that Jin must be kind and that:

“No matter how much this world may not show they do, everyone has a warm, soft side that you need to make sure you bring out.”

His mothers words carry through into his actions to pull out of the woman and embrace her as lovingly as he can. She seems touched and hesitantly hugs Jin back. They hold the embrace until there is a knock on the door. It all seems over far too quickly in actuality, but Jin offers her to use to toilet before she goes, allowing himself to clean up with some wet wipes and a towel in the bedroom.

 

The woman heads towards the door and with a final glance back, she exits.

 

Jin sighs and sits on the bed with another cum stain on the sheets. He needs to put the sheets in the wash again, even though cum dries clear, there’s something about having your ass drilled by a man when there’s another man’s cum right below you but…dry and crusty-

 

“Jin! We need you out front!” A worried Akhos exclaims from the other side of the door. If Akhos- the self-proclaimed pretty boy and vanilla starting point for the male customers- is worried, then there’s only a few possibilities that it could be.

 

After slinging on his coat and not much else, Jin exits his room and out into the main bar area where the third of the possible options Jin suspected is happening. In the middle of the room stands Rex with Mythra by his side. The kid is barely legal to be here and he thinks he can shake up Torna simply because he’s the best friend of Malos’ sister? Jin sighs, diplomatic situations often shoved onto him but before he can make his presence known, he clocks three more people looking sternly in his direction. Two of them he recognizes, one of them he doesn’t.

 

He sees Nia sitting on a stool, the ex-prostitute was all Rex could get from Torna last time he came but that was only because Jin could see how unhappy she was here. Even though Malos got her out of the human trafficking trade, Jin knew she just wanted a normal life with nothing to do with shady or underhand business. Jin let Rex take Nia to hopefully lead her to a more stable, normal life she had strayed so far from.

 

Jin also recognizes Zeke, not-so-subtly blending into the wall with his close friend and bodyguard Pandoria trying to… be the floor lamp…? Though stealth isn’t their strong suit, information collection and Zeke’s affiliation with Amalthus make the two of them a threat that Jin still gets shivers about; since Amalthus is the Praetor- the man that supposedly was behind the fire that killed his mother.

 

The third person supposedly with Rex is a woman Jin initially thought was a man. She wears a deceptive hat that her hair is tucked into but her soft eyes betray her femininity. She looks important though, possibly another VIP or at least someone with a healthy background that doesn’t need to be here. Though, if she doesn’t need to be here, that must mean she’s here for a reason, perhaps with papers?

 

Having this place disbanded would throw Jin’s world into uncertain turmoil once more so like Zeke, a twist of fear settles deep in his psyche when looking to her. It seems Rex has made some powerful friends, but he still has yet to notice Jin.

 

“The brat arrives with face-value scumbags. Do you think you scare me? That I’m going to piss myself and give up this place?” The powerful voice that mocks the boy can only belong to one person…

 

Malos approaches Rex and Mythra, now known as ‘Pyra’ since she cut and dyed her natural blonde hair to not be associated with Malos anymore. He stands taller than the both of them but Rex meets his gaze wholly. Jin would be impressed if he hadn’t seen the same eyes beaten up in the alley.

 

Before Malos gets too close, Pyra makes a move to step forward but like lightning, Zeke and Pandoria appear in front of Malos, the businessman better matching Malos’ height.

 

“I’d watch it chum, you lay one finger on Rex and I’ll beat you down with something much more than fists.” Zeke threatens lowly. Malos actually __scoffs,__ Jin scared enough of the man’s connections and yet the boss of Torna has the nerve to actually subdue a laugh in front of his face. Jin takes a hesitant step forward, noticing Nia is now facing the action but jumps as he notices the other woman’s eyes still locked onto his.

 

“Look. I’m not looking for a fight. That piece of shit behind you is the upstart wanting to ‘free’ my employees. I’m not affiliated with Old Torna in any way, Zeke.” Malos spits his name, Jin only growing more anxious. He knows Malos only called the brothel Torna at __his__ behest. As a memory of having to leave Lora and mourning his mother. He wants to jump in and defend Malos, but it really doesn’t look like he needs all that much defending.

 

“But you are a relative of Pyra’s!” Rex suddenly pipes up, likely sour from being called a piece of shit. Zeke steps to his side, with Pyra on his other side.

 

“And?” Malos questions, jutting his hip to the side before leaning on it and crossing his arms, his ‘I’m done with this shit’ pose.

 

“We have our commands from father! You would defy them to indulge in such…primal acts?” Pyra finally speaks, her accent is incredibly well-spoken, Jin never having heard Pyra say more than ‘yes’ and ‘no’ to figure out where she’s from (and therefore Malos too).

  
”Yeah. Problem? And you two-” Malos locks gazes with the new woman and someone Jin can’t see from his angle that is supposedly next to her “-feel free to inspect this place. You’re not going to find shit.” The woman stands, her coat and undershirts doing a good job of flattening her chest, Jin already feeling sorry for the store clerks who have to thank her for her patronage in the appropriate pronoun. Still, Jin notices an admittedly gorgeous looking woman who holds a clipboard and in contrast to the first woman, does nothing to hide her assets.

 

“Thank you. We’ll do just that. Come Brigid.” The woman commands and ‘Brigid’ nods silently, the two of them moving away from the bar and over to the private rooms. What a day to wait to clean the sheets…

 

“As for father. I don’t think I could make it more clear: I could not give less of a shit what he wants from me.” Malos continues once the two women are out of the room.

 

“Yes, because you serve under Amalthus now. Like you have been since even before Old Torna fell.” Zeke states and Jin’s blood runs cold. He doesn’t recall making a noise but he must have because everyone’s eyes turn to him, including Malos’ which suddenly grow wide as he clocks who has been listening. It’s lucky the brothel closed after Jin’s client left or some innocents might get involved in this messy business. But why is Jin thinking about others when he’s just found out the one person he thought he knew, has actually been working for the man that killed his mother and forced him to leave Lora to live on the streets?

 

Jin knows much of the underground in Alrest; where there are small nefarious groups that deal petty crimes and a few minor drug deals but the major, black market stuff is controlled by one person known as ‘The Praetor’ to anyone not in his circle of influence, but skim the surface of any trafficking be it weapons or humans, Amalthus is likely behind it.

 

Admittedly Jin has only learned this from Malos, who he doesn’t even feel like he knows as a person at this point since such a huge chunk of who he is had only just been discovered. Amalthus is an insane freak who only wants power without gaining it by working…or so Malos says. Jin should have suspected his knowledge of the man sooner, but he thought it was common knowledge for people in Malos’ position of owning a company like Torna.

 

Jin takes a stumbling step back, overwhelmed by how much sense all Malos’ knowledge about the Old Torna makes now, and sees movement in his peripheral.

  
”Hey, take it easy.” Nia holds Jin’s waist and though she stands much shorter than him, she still provides a grounding force needed to stabilize himself physically and mentally. He’s been working so hard, he’s lost all of his dignity and has had actual blood spilled, actual pain caused on him to make a living for himself under a man he though he…

 

Jin clutches his head and he feels a much stronger hold grip him steadily. Jin’s heart races, not expecting Malos to touch him so publicly, but looking up he only sees one eye exposed and messy locks that Malos would not be seen dead styling.

 

“You should know that I used to do recon work for him, so that’s why I know about you and Torna. I’m actually the son of the failing Tantal business that went under and Amalthus supported them out of it in exchange for half of the money their business make, but Rex and Pyra got me out of it. Heck even Tantal is doing better since Pyra said the Architect himself would help.” Zeke explains and Jin knows what he’s doing. Zeke doesn’t want there to be conflict as much as Jin doesn’t.

 

In fact, Rex seems to be intent on taking Jin this time, his focus to clearly place conflict in Jin’s mind like they did with Nia and her desire to live a life away from Amalthus. Soon enough, they will convince Jin to join them for a better life. Jin thought he was far enough away from Amalthus but it seems like he was far closer than he initially assumed. Jin holds onto Zeke’s arms, lowering his gaze and only now tuning into the heated discussion behind Zeke.

 

“That doesn’t mean shit! Just because you have the police in your back pocket doesn’t mean he would be any safer in your care!” Malos has fully raised his voice and Pyra has taken a protective stand in front of Rex.

 

“Think about his condition Malos! You can’t justify him living like this! Are you afraid you’ll lose your source of income if you let him go?” Pyra has taken to talking for Rex, Malos not going so far as to hurt his sister, Jin hopes. Still, he doesn’t even want to look at Malos so he can’t tell how close he is to the poor girl.

 

“Please…can you all just leave?” Jin quietly whispers to Zeke, Nia likely able to hear him too.

“I will think on your kind offer but…angering Malos isn’t the way to get me to join you. I’ve seen enough of his darker side to know how dangerous he can be and spilling that truth certainly has made me question my loyalty…your seeds of doubt have been sown…” Jin explains and the hold on Jin’s arms tighten.

 

“You believe we’re simply gunna to return once you’re ready to join us? That’s not gunna fly here pal.” Zeke states and Jin seizes, suddenly becoming aware that this could be more of a hostage situation than anything else. Jin pushes incrementally against Zeke’s arms and there’s no surprise when Zeke uses his lightning reflexes to grab a hold of Jin’s arms, giving away his plan.

 

“Zeke. We don’t have to do it like this.” Jin purposely keeps his meaning obscure and even slightly sexual, the way he knows best. Before Zeke can reply, there is a scream of pain. Female. Jin doesn’t need to look and he feels Nia leave his side, Jin using the distraction to wrangle out of Zeke’s hold, raising his arms above what quick reaction times would expect, which allows him to be free from the businessman.

 

Jin truly doesn’t know who to side with. He has had experience of everything Rex’s group is trying to show him, but there’s still something that draws Jin to Malos- a member of Amalthus’ group or not. Perhaps it’s the fact that he __is__ in Amalthus’ group; that he kept it so well hidden from Jin for all these years, that Jin wants to know the real Malos behind the small talk and false pretenses.

 

He doesn’t know why he rushes into Malos’ arms- the man never having been one for affection but Jin hopes it also serves to block Pyra from any more abuse. Jin tries to hold Malos’ arms down and away, but finds they are already limp by his side. Jin dares to glance up, not used to seeing his boss this close and certainly regrets it when he is caught in one of Malos’ piercing stares, as if all the swears in the world could not convey how infuriated he is. Jin is scared, but surely it’s better to be on edge than complacent and bored with Rex, right?

 

Jin steps forward so that Malos is forced to step back and he continues the pattern until Malos gives a grunt of warning. Finally, Jin chances a look behind him to see Zeke has taken to carrying Pyra on his back and they all look just about ready to leave.

  
”A lot has been made clear today. I promise I will consider what you have said and the next time you try to take someone from here, I will have made my decision.” Jin concludes and Rex looks as if he is about to say something, but falls short when Nia gives him a heavy pat on the shoulder and a shake of her head. Jin allows himself a small smile but by the time the door closes for all of them, his knees are on the ground and an uncontrollable amount of tears start pouring from his eyes. As if the tears he shed for Lora and his mother have been dredged up at the mention of Amalthus and he has no control of their decent down his flushed cheeks.

 

“Jin. There’s some…explaining I need to do.” Malos says jerkily, likely not having to deal with many crying people he can’t really justify walking away from.

 

“Don’t touch me…” Jin seethes, his tears masking the anger he is steadily accumulating the longer he spends with an unsympathetic Malos.

 

“I am with Amalthus, but this business is all for you. I founded it outside of my obligations because I wanted to give a kid a good fucking life. Just like all the people working here. You of all people should know my employee’s backgrounds. This is outside his influence.” Malos spits at Jin, still no hint of sympathy or affection, more like he’s covering his own back.

 

Jin has nothing more to say. His mind has drawn a blank. He wishes he could just accept this all and pretend like he knows Malos; the Malos that visits his grandma’s every other weekend, the Malos that has to rush out of the brothel to help his ‘mystery side job’… Jin now understands why he comes back bloodied most times he’s called out. Jin never wanted to suspect Malos but this is worse than he ever wanted to discover.

 

Jin doesn’t know how long his tears fall and remains crumpled on the ground. He never escaped Amalthus and he didn’t even know it. He doesn’t even see Malos leave, only feeling the hesitant touch that stretches across his shoulders to then fully wrap around his form. For a moment, Jin is hopeful, but that is swiftly snatched away when the scent Mikhail likes to wear fills his nose as his face is pressed into well-formed abs.

 

Suspecting Malos is gone, Jin doesn’t even try to pull himself together- he lets himself weep for as long as his tears demand he do so. By the end of it all, he doesn’t even know what he’s crying for, but the arms still loop around his shoulders, and the grounding presence against his cheek finally soothe him enough to think and speak more coherently.

 

“Thank you Mikhail.” Jin croaks, his voice hoarse and still quivering from his breakdown but at least he can convey his appreciation to the head host.

 

“Jin. I’ve never seen you like this before. You may think that’s a good thing but I completely disagree. You can’t go bottling up stuff like you’re some kind of tough guy immune to people’s words. I know you care about all of us a lot Jin, which is why we should be able to take care of you once in a while. None of us will think that you’re weak…” Mikhail rubs Jin’s shoulder during his comforting words but it still doesn’t quell the hesitance inside him.

 

Jin is a lone wolf. He always has been since Lora. And he knows how to be a good one. Of course he views Torna as his home, and would even say he is part of a family here, but he is the authority in many situations that arise and if the leader is weak then, what trust should his subordinates have in him?

 

“Please…forget you saw me like this…” Jin quietly begs and Mikhail sighs impatiently.

 

“I’m not going to forget. The whole point of this is that you’re one of us. You’ve said you consider us family, right?” Mikhail questions, loosening his hold on Jin so he can try to make eye contact. Jin does his best to meet his eyes and nods.

 

“Then while you might consider yourself the big brother here, surely you should let your siblings help you out. You can’t have the limelight all the time after all.” Akhos pipes up from somewhere behind Jin, making him jump and miss half of the words he said.

“H-Huh?” is all Jin can eloquently respond with, the attention from his colleagues somewhat unnerving- they’ve never been like this before…

 

“I’m saying that you can’t take every role in the story. It wouldn’t be much of a performance if you’re the only one acting. You need to let people like us help you out…” Akhos elaborates, Jin starting to get where he is coming from, but why now?

  
”Why are you saying this now when I…When you didn’t do anything when I needed you before?” Jin lifts his head steadily, coming face to face with a rather surprised looking and Mikhail and finds a similar expression on Akhos when he locates him perched at a table behind him.

 

“You expect us to be mind readers you actual idiot?” Patroka harshly scolds from her position behind Mikhail. The blonde spins to meet his one-sided lover’s gaze.

  
”The sweet aphrodisiac is right Jin. If you’ve felt this down before, this is the first we’re hearing about it-! Ow!!” Mikhail shields his head from Patroka’s blows with her bare knuckles and Jin can’t help but break a smile.

 

“What sort of a compliment is Aphrodisiac anyway!?”

“She is the goddess of love and beauty! The food and pills were named after her!”

“Mik! Her name is Aphrodite!”

“That close enough isn’t it?!”  
”Ugh! You’re such an idiot!”

 

Despite everything, his coworkers really do know how to make light of a situation to distract Jin. He knows he is certainly carrying a lot of their emotional baggage along with his own; it is heavy, but perhaps he can just laugh it off for now.

 

He steadily gets up while the two bicker and Akhos comes to lie a palm on his shoulder.

  
”Hey. Don’t think on it tonight. Get some rest and I’ll try to talk to Malos, try and clear the stage. We can’t be having the two leads fighting or that will ruin the dynamics between everyone.” He explains and Jin allows himself to smile, trying to not think about his past with Amalthus since all the workers in Torna have been in some way- then rescued by Malos. They’re getting along with their lives, so should he.

 

“Yeah. Thanks Akhos. Don’t worry if you can’t get through to Malos though, I’ll try and approach him tomorrow.” Jin finishes, heading towards his room to pack up and get properly dressed to go home. What does he fancy to eat? He could go to the night market and see what’s open. He’s been saving up for a designer turtleneck he’s seen in the shop window but reckons treating himself tonight isn’t going to hurt much since it really has been a pretty shitty day.

 

He wraps his coat around his now fully dressed body as he exits the brothel by the staff exit, not expecting to see a dark shape exhale a cloud of smoke from his lips leaning against the brick wall.

 

Jin is in no right mind to talk with the only man permitted to smoke on site and makes a move to pass him swiftly. Malos seems to have other ideas, catching Jin’s shoulder and shoving him up against the brick wall he was so casually leaning against a couple of moments ago. Jin cringes at the brute strength of the man but properly cries out in pain as a searing, stinging heat is pressed into the back of his neck, an area hidden by his wild silver strands.

 

“Do you hate it here?” Malos spits, his body pressing Jin further up against the wall, an overwhleming smell of nicotine the least of his worries with Malos having Jin’s arm in a lock and his cheek getting rubbed against the brickwork, a dull throb at his neck.

 

Jin can’t answer Malos’ question without a serious amount of thought going into it. He enjoys the company of the people here. Every person but Malos has been warm and accommodating, even finding Akhos and his sister orphaned and alone himself, putting in __his__ time and attention to bring them up to be fine additions to Torna even though they were barely younger than himself.

 

He can deal with the borderline illegal antics of Rex, knowing he’s only doing it for Pyra who in herself is the next of kin of the architect business that has rights and government over most of the buildings in Alrest, having a kind of power on their own.

 

He can deal with his ass getting rammed while having a cock ring, collar, ball gag, cuffs and a blindfold strapped to him if it means he can afford to eat and buy occasional nice clothes. He can deal with his life the way it __was__. Before he was informed that Malos is not an independent business owner at all, that all the funding and rights to found Torna again is because of Amalthus…

 

Jin doesn’t answer. Staying still and silent in response to Malos’ question. He can’t be honest; if he says that he’s fine with everyone but Malos, that’s a one-way ticket to getting kicked back out onto the streets. He’s never known much about Malos, as much as he has tried to, and fears that simply __because__  he doesn’t know that much about him, Malos has no connection with his first employee and won’t hesitate to make him redundant if he plays up.

  
”I fucking knew it.” Malos seethes. Jin forgot to consider the fact that no answer is usually a telling answer in itself and he wriggles slightly, hoping to get some clue as to why Malos hasn’t moved or started to beat him up like this darkened alley would be perfect for.

 

He strains his head back to get only a glimpse of merciless eyes before a handful of his hair is grabbed and his cheekbone collides with the wall, definitely causing an angry graze to mar his face. The scent of nicotine assaults his nostrils again as a wet muscle rolls over the nape of Jin’s neck and focuses on where there is still an aching throb from the extinguished cigarette. The attention and sudden change of intentions cause a genuine gasp to escape from Jin’s lips, not meaning to be sexual but it seemed to do something for the man behind him as he very swiftly feels a hard pressure start rutting against his clothed ass.

 

Jin desperately tries to escape, not wanting Malos to treat him like how he is treated at work, struggling more but his arm is still painfully locked backwards. The arm not pinning Jin’s back works it’s way round to palm at Jin’s crotch but he doesn’t think he has the capability to get hard, finding this whole situation shameful and what could actually be classified as sexual assault. Jin’s cock doesn’t get hard, even as the palming gets rougher and eventually, Jin is thrown off the wall and to the ground. He throws his hands out to catch himself last second, landing on his hands and knees but cutting his palms on the small stones.

 

“What, I let you fuck more women clients and suddenly you’re straight!?” Malos actually shouts. Jin has heard Malos angry before, but not at this volume, and he doubts it’s his max volume too. Jin gets up slowly, cupping his hands to his chest to hide the cuts, though the lack of lights in this alley probably does it well enough too. He shakes his head as earnestly as he can, but still can’t bring himself to say that Malos is the problem.

  
Jin feels his shoulders get grabbed, feels his shoulder blades get pressed back up against the wall and doesn’t even want to open his eyes to see Malos surely scowling over him. He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but it much have been reflexive when he saw Malos make a move for him.

 

“Don’t act like the victim here.” Malos growls directly at Jin from somewhere just above him, knowing the man stands only a little taller than him. But Jin is more confused at the fact that he’s apparently the one being cruel to Malos.

 

“Malos…?” Is all Jin squeaks before a blunt force knocks his forehead backwards, his head hitting the brick and the world starts to spin.

“Don’t act like the victim when you’re the one who’s suffered here! You could have left any time you wanted but you didn’t. I’m not keeping you here at all!” Malos elaborates and Jin decides to just be honest, even if it will get him kicked out of his job.

 

“It’s YOU!” Jin shouts over Malos’ current volume. If any employees are still inside then they probably would have heard that too. There’s a stony silence and Jin hesitantly slits open his eyes, gaze fixing on the middle button of Malos’ shirt, unable to raise his gaze any more.  
  
The silence continues until it grows unbearable and Jin has to continue just to fill it.  
”I’m fine with everyone but you…even then, I thought you were fine until I discovered this huge truth about you…now I feel like I don’t even know you. I’ve tried so hard to understand you and tonight just feels like I’ve lost everything I thought you were…” Jin can feel tears prick his eyes again, but he pinches his eyes shut so they don’t fall. He can’t let himself seem weaker than he already is in front of Malos.

  
”Jin.” Malos states plainly, the shorter man tensing as he can’t make out any emotion in the voice whatsoever. In an attempt to gain a clue as to what he’s feeling, Jin dares to glance up at Malos’ face through his long eyelashes and is surprised to see his eyebrows not permanently fused together.

 

“What do you want?” Malos cryptically asks. Jin stops short, wondering what context he talking about since nothing he’s said would suggest he’s feeling charitable. Perhaps he’s changing the subject and since he’s still his boss ‘a raise’ might be what Malos wants to hear. Somehow though, Jin doesn’t think that’s what Malos means by the almost soft look on his face.

  
”I…” Jin begins, filling the silence but it falls back in place as Jin can’t continue. A small tendril of panic begins to grow in his mind as he still feels the dull throb at the back of his head and he knows Malos likely isn’t afraid to hurt him again. He let’s the panic spread too much into his mind and he hears himself say something, but not register what it is.

 

That in turn causes more panic and his arms begin to shake, but before they become noticeable, Malos drags Jin away from the wall and locks his arm around Jin’s shoulders. In a normal situation, Jin would consider it a hug, but why would Malos hug him after something that was likely garbled mess running from his mouth?

  
”I can and will do that.” Malos responds which only makes Jin more confused. What did he end up saying? Why does Malos steadily bring his other arm round to hold Jin against him and rest his nose in the crook of Jin’s neck? Why is Jin forgiving Malos’ earlier actions when he is held so gently?

  
”Tell me. Properly.” Jin whispers so hopefully Malos will inform him of his mood changing answer, turning his face to see an ear and not much else but dark hair in a dark alley.

  
”I will do all I can to protect you. That little shit won’t take you away from me, I’ll…” Malos withdraws his head and Jin only notices now that Malos is looking almost endearingly towards him. Jin feels heat on his cheeks, but his mind quickly reminds him of how dangerous Malos is, leaving the man at an impasse.

  
”I’ll give you anything you need. I’ll support you and look after you and all that…other shit boyfriends do…” Malos finishes and Jin’s eyes widen, his eyes snapping up to look at Malos who in turn averts his own, his hug loosening.

  
”Malos…you’re my boss. Not to mention you stubbed out your cigarette on me and smashed my cheek against the wall. Do you remember the time when you smashed a bottle over my head? What about when you stomped on my dick when I tried to leave early to put flowers on my mother’s grave? What about-”  
”I get it! You fucking hate me after all the shit I’ve done to you. You could have just said no…” Jin sighs heavily.  
  
”It’s not a ‘no’… It’s a ‘as long as you don’t hurt me and keep this outside of work, I’ll try it out…” Jin says hesitantly, still not sure if Malos has the ability to __not__ be violent. It seems a very foolish decision to make, one Jin still isn’t entirely sure about since he’s still thinking about treating himself with some nice food, but gazing longer at Malos’ placid expression seems almost surreal, and to think that Jin did that weaves a dangerous rebellious streak into his psyche. Still, it all seems worth it as Jin sees Malos’ cheeks darken at his response and his lips open, making the man look irresistibly inviting.

 

Without further fanfare or dancing around the subject, Jin leans up and places a small peck to Malos’ lips, the taste of smoke still residual on his lips but it’s not the worst thing he’s experienced. Malos recoils after a couple of moments, taking a couple of steps back and running a finger over his lips. Jin takes a moment to compose himself too, never having liked the taste of cigarettes but he doubts he can have two miracles in one day.

 

Malos moves forward to lock Jin in a crushing kiss which soon turns into a battle between their tongues, a decidedly unpleasant experience for Jin who both hates the taste of Malos’ tongue but more importantly knows he cannot win this battle. He wriggles, trying to escape and while he assumes Malos thinks it’s all in good jest, Jin is starting to feel uncomfortable. All too soon, Malos grabs a chunk of Jin’s hair to hold him in place and Jin stops moving all together, breaking off the kiss and glaring up at Malos  
  
”If you hurt me, I’m gone.” Jin restates firmly, almost in his work tone. Malos locks his gaze down at him, his hand slowly releasing and stroking through his silver strands as a kind of apology. Jin rewards Malos with a small peck to his lips before withdrawing and holding out his hand in invitation.

 

Perhaps, just perhaps, this might be able to work…


	2. A Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never saucy chapter! (I'm sorry)
> 
> Also by someone who does not know how to sauce like this at all, hence why both Jin and Malos are totally OOC in this. Though that could also have something to do with the fact that they never actually have sex in game soooo who knows what they might be like? (excuses excuses :P)
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy~

Finding out that Malos is a virgin is practically impossible to believe given his job and looks, but as Malos arrives at Jin’s apartment with nothing more than an awkward blush on his face, Jin suspects it might actually be the truth. Tonight is the first time he has let his sort-of boyfriend into his home with the rules of no cigarettes, no drinking and sex as a maybe. Tonight is a time to bond, an early morning in largely watching trashy TV after a long night of work. Malos told Jin to go home first but Malos wasn’t even five minutes behind him, perhaps the thought of conversing on the way back to his house was too much for the man he calls his boss more than boyfriend. 

Still, Malos is holding to the other rules Jin laid out very well- he hasn’t touched Jin even in passing when at work and hasn’t so much as playfully shoved him when out of hours. Jin silently thanks the headstrong man in putting aside his strengths that make him a good boss to work for, since they have no place in the relationship he is trying to cultivate. 

However, perhaps five minuets behind Jin was all Malos needed to retrieve some slightly aged flowers which he presents to Jin before he can invite the man in. It’s a touching gesture despite the flowers being orchids- the ones that represent death- and the clear off-white to the petals where they haven’t had enough water. Jin collects the flowers from Malos’ hands, purposefully brushing his fingers against his kind-of boyfriend’s large palms to which Malos gives a far too cute disgruntled look considering his usual expression doesn’t stray further than a fused eyebrow scowl. 

To see Malos quietly shuffle past him as Jin closes the door honestly defies all he expected from the stoic asshole, especially when he is in Jin’s home… alone with the one he apparently has had affections for ever since he collected him from the streets.

”What are we watching?” Malos asks as a passing thought, heading towards the sofa already adorned with Jin’s favourite snacks and a couple of plain things that he thought Malos might like. 

”Is there anything you feel like?” Jin bats back, knowing he’s also including the option of something other than a movie. Despite his intentions largely being pure, there is part of him that wants to see just how Malos will act in bed, whether his job has allowed him to know what to do with various tools and toys, despite being a virgin. 

A virgin…there must be some reason as to why Malos has never had sex. Unless…Jin was picked up by Malos when he was 15 and Jin was 12, meaning Malos was with Jin before he was legal, and if Malos loved Jin since then…

Jin realizes he has been staring at Malos this whole time, the poor guy now squirming under what must be a very intense stare.  
“So not a Superhero either? Why did you ask if you only have one movie in mind?” Jin tunes into the one sided conversation and exhales a long sigh. 

“Malos. I want you to be honest with me for this, ok?” Jin begins and Malos’ face turns from mildly peeved, to the familiar scowl Jin has come to know as Malos’ actual face. With a curt nod from Malos, Jin continues. 

”Are you a virgin because you wanted to save yourself for me?” Jin poses, not exactly the most subtle way of asking, but Malos must understand what he means by it. It seems a while before Malos opens his lips to answer, but no voice comes out. The most awkward silence Jin has ever experienced, falls in the room as he still waits on Malos for a response. 

The man stands from the sofa, approaching Jin with a slow, purposeful walk. Jin would say he’s intimidated but right now it’s actually just serving to turn him on with how sensual Malos is -perhaps unknowingly- being. Jin knows Malos must have to be a let down in bed, but fuck if he doesn’t look good as he stops inches away from Jin and lifting both arms- one to circle Jin’s middle and tug him against Malos’ chest, and the other to softly card through his silver strands. 

Jin has to calm his breathing and angle his hips away so the erection that is certainly developing is not felt by his very-much-so-boyfriend. The kiss that Malos finally initiates is soft but somehow really good? Has Malos been practising with others? Or himself? Thoughts rush through Jin’s mind that draw away from the magic of their first kiss. Or rather, their first kiss as a couple. 

Malos holds Jin tighter, the gentle card through his hair turning into a hard grip on the back of his head as Malos totally changes tact and forces his tongue into Jin’s mouth. It’s hot, it’s messy and Jin couldn’t love it more- being totally at the mercy of Malos. Somewhere in the back of his mind is the constant voice telling him that kissing is fine and all but that once they enter the bedroom, Malos will show his true virgin colours. 

Jin pushes away from Malos, the grip in his hair immediately loosening which he finds endearing. Jin then swiftly takes Malos’ hand and guides him to the bedroom, perhaps too quickly, but he is entirely too turned on right now to care and Malos can keep pace with his slightly longer legs anyway. 

Jin opens the door but almost immediately, Malos tugs Jin back with his superior strength and closes the door with Jin’s body, pinning him up against it and forcing another flurry of kisses on him. It’s a nice way to set the mood, but Jin really wants to do some admin before they get too ‘in the moment’. 

“Malos…” Jin pants between a crushing kiss and another. After a few, slightly more gentle ones, Malos makes a small noise of curiosity before continuing to press more insistently on Jin’s lips. Jin allows himself to smile and grabs Malos by the cheeks, rubbing and squishing them as he explains the situation.  
“First off: I’m not doing anything vanilla. If you do me normally then I’m not going to feel anything and if there’s any cock I want to feel, I want it to be yours. Second: since we are going to be using many of my toys, we need a safe word. Third: This kissing is nice but can we please move this along?” In the hopes the drive home his point, Jin brushes his groin again Malos’ thigh to which he gasps and draws away, heading towards the bed. 

Jin pads over after him, kneeling and reaching under the bed.  
“Our safe word is Torna.” Malos affirms and Jin feels a hand slide over one of his ass cheeks still clothed in his work outfit. It makes Jin jump but the hand withdraws as Jin also withdraws a metal case, dumping it on the bed and opening it up to reveal a very wide variety of toys. 

“Really? Torna? How am I going to say that with one of these in my mouth?” Jin takes out a purple ball gag and holds it up to a wide-eyed Malos. His boyfriend takes a while to respond, mouth agape and might catch a fly if Jin didn’t threaten to put the gag to his lips. Malos refocuses, a very prominent blush rising on his cheeks and Jin sighs. 

“It’s not like we have to use all of them tonight. Choose anything that looks interesting.” Jin offers, replacing the gag and Malos sidles next to him, holding his waist loosely and peering over his shoulder. Slowly, he reaches out his hand and picks up a leather collar with a lead attached to it. There is a small tag with Jin’s name on it but that doesn’t seem to register on Malos who gulps before breathing out much more steadily that he was before and turning to Jin’s ear. 

“I’m going to make you my pet tonight.” Malos purrs with surprisingly few shakes in his voice. It shocks Jin to say the least, but helps in keeping the mood, and Jin can easily play along.

”Shall I call you Master?” Jin replies, grinding back against Malos very purposefully but Malos wildly shakes his head, throwing the collar back into the case. Jin sighs and turns to Malos who is still shaking his head, now with his eyes clamped shut. He then takes his boyfriend’s cheeks into his hands once more but instead of playing with them, he simply colds Malos’ head steady. 

”It’s ok. Everything in this case had been designed for safe use. Anything you use in here won’t hurt me. Malos, you need to trust me.” Jin speaks into the little air between them. Malos slowly flutters his eyes back open, looking genuinely curious but also afraid. Jin turns back to the case and takes out a simple blindfold. 

“Let’s start simple, ok?” Jin asks to the space in front of him, offering the blindfold behind him where it is slowly taken and soon all Jin can see is darkness. The fastening tightens and holds well, but the design of the blindfold is that it can easily be slipped off. 

”There. Now take anything out from the case and try it on me. We don’t have to use it, but you can experiment however you like.” he offers to darkness. Malos makes a small grunt, presumably in affirmation as his boyfriend lifts up his shirt and removes it, doing the same with his pants and underwear that Jin toes off. 

Malos maneuvers him to sit on the bed just beside the case, hearing Malos make small sounds of rummaging, hesitant even now when he must be able to see how turned on Jin is. 

Eventually, warm palms begin to touch up Jin’s body, pressing against various sensitive scars and other marks left by previous customers. Jin knows it’s the worst at his shoulders so he’s glad he’s facing Malos and he is slowly trailing down his abdomen. Malos’ touch reaches his groin but because he can’t see, Jin doesn’t know what Malos has got, or what he has planned. 

Jin soon finds out as a very cold sensation plays with the tip of his cock, then inserts itself down into Jin’s cock. Oh good, Malos has found the urethral plugs. Jin can feel himself squirm and the plug loops down to hold itself in around the head. 

All touches withdraw but it’s not long before Malos holds Jin’s sides and forces him up from the sit, turning him around and bending over on the bed. Malos then takes Jin’s arms he was holding himself up with and cuffs them together, the bindings made far too tight but Jin wiggles the safety measure so that at least blood will still flow to his hands. What’s more is that Malos seems to have found the classic semi-bondage combo as a chill sensation wraps and tightens itself around Jin’s neck. A tug is given that throws Jin's head back, then has to suspend his body unless he wants to fight against the leash, apparently how Jin is meant to stay in the position:  
Leaning over the bed with his cock jammed, hands bound behind his back, and only being held up by a tight collar with a leash that Malos holds firmly. It seems he isn’t done yet though as he finally starts on the actual sex part. 

Apparently Malos thought ahead as Jin feels a slick pressure tease at his ass, knowing it’s lube from the raspberry smell that soon reaches his nose. Malos then inserts something small and cold instead of his finger. Oh fuck, Jin knows what this is. He can only hope Malos didn’t pick up the bigger one. 

The pressure grows then ebbs, one sphere down. The pressure grows, morphing into a moment of pain before the pleasure coming from sucking the next sphere in his ass hits him. By the third it is certainly apparent that Malos did indeed pick up the larger of the anal beads and the fourth is barely pushed in without Jin making a small whimper. At the start of the fifth, Jin has to come clean.  
“I can’t…take anymore…” Jin begs, not realising how rough his voice sounds. Fuck, he might actually be able to get himself off tonight. 

“Sure you can.” Malos replies, the fifth bead pressing against his ass and widening it much farther than it needs to go for what width Jin assumes Malos’ cock is going to be. Jin considers the painfully cliche safe-word, but something about the way Malos does it -withdrawing then pushing in again little by little- actually manages to get the fifth bead in with pain, but not too much. Jin releases the air he was holding in and then his face is pushed into the bed as the beads are whipped out all at once. Jin thought it would hurt, the safe-word is right there on his tongue at how reckless that was, but all that is released is a high pitched, needy moan. 

“F-Fuck…” Jin stutters and his hips are grabbed without much time to recover. 

The cock that enters him was larger than what he was expecting, but is no means as wide as the fifth bead. However, it’s length is something that reaches Jin's G-spot pretty damn quickly which forces another moan -far too loud- to rip from his throat. A swift tug from the leash cuts it short. The cock keeps going a little further and then Jin feels his ass press up against Malos’ warm pelvis. He isn’t given much time to embrace the feeling of being so full as the cock sends brutal, hard, pounding thrusts into Jin that he knows is a very good way to get the sub to cum first. Whether Malos knows he’s doing it or not doesn’t change the fact he is utterly ravishing Jin’s insides, everything feeling so warm and so fucking good. 

“Don’t stop…please…” Jin begs and Malos takes that as a sign to actually speed up which causes more praises to spill from Jin’s mouth. He’s surprised he hasn’t been gagged yet if Malos has done everything else, but Jin can’t complain and he’ll be too impatient if Malos puts one on now. For the first time in too long, Jin is genuinely starting to lose himself to the feeling of getting his ass rammed with the added toys helping in the danger of the situation. 

It feels even better when Jin imagines he’s a hostage being used and abused by his captors. Perhaps some deep set psychological trauma coming from his past is what makes this kind of brutal rutting the best, or perhaps because it’s Malos and in the end, all these things are safe. Or perhaps he’s simply a kinky piece of shit. Either way, Malos has sped up again, thrusting in faster so a slapping sound begins to occur every time Jin’s ass meets Malos’ thighs. To add to the default sound, in between natural slaps from the speed and roughness, Malos slaps Jin’s ass, hard. 

Jin wails in pleasure, though he does admit that sounded a lot like pain, but he hasn’t said the safe word. Malos seems to understand that, slapping his other cheek in between brutally fast thrusts instead of stopping. Surely the fucking virgin has to be at his limit, right? He’s going to have to come soon, right? Jin can feel his ass getting sore from both the pounding and the slaps, Malos taking to pressing creasent moons with his fingernails into Jin’s sides, not quite breaking the skin, but the scratches that follow certainly raize red marks along Jin’s body, every inch of him tingling and the first drop of pre-cum pushes its way out past the ring. Jin needs to release, everything is so damn good, with Malos it’s amazing, it’s the fucking best. Not the best sex since he likely won’t remember how electric everything feels once Malos goes back to being his strangely cute self, but right now, this has to be the best sex he’s ever had.

“Jin I’m…” Malos whispers with a husky tone, sending shivers where Jin didn’t even know he could get them. The final three thrusts are the strongest and slowest ones so far, hitting right against Jin’s G-spot and assaulting the bundle of nerves until Jin feels like he is cumming, but physically can’t. Jin cries out for the ring to be taken off but Malos is still ridding out his orgasm. It’s the best feeling, feeling like he’s serving his purpose. Thick cum leaks out down his legs, feeling cold but also watched, Jin wondering if Malos is looking to see if he made a cream pie with the multiple waves Jin felt splash against his ass. 

Once the cock withdraws, Jin flops to the side, looking approximately where Malos must be and hopes his needy face can be seen without needing to see his eyes. There is a moment of silence before Jin whines again, all touch gone, even at the collar. Jin tries to break out of the cuffs, finding them tight from this angle and struggles more, needing release. 

“Please Malos…” Jin begs to the air. He doesn’t know where Malos is. He would have heard if he walked away, but why isn’t he doing anything? It’s only making him harder and making his cock ache. 

Finally, the jammer is removed in one swift motion and Jin actually yells when he cums. He doesn’t know how far it shoots but it was so delayed and needed that it must have gone quite the distance. 

Hands then gently come to untie the cuffs, then the collar, and finally the blindfold with no particular fanfare. 

“Do you need to clean the collar?” Malos asks as if he didn’t just fuck Jin to have one of the best orgasms of his life. Jin leaps up and embraces Malos, not needing a kiss, just wanting to hug his amazing boyfriend who apparently can utilize the toys Jin has. 

“Please, never leave me.” Jin asks, only realising in post just how weak that sounded. He meant it more as a needy, sexy thing but as Malos looks down with him with eyes of only kindness and warmth, Jin doesn’t think it matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely thinking of adding a smexy chapter that allows me to practice writing various kinks at the expense of my poor boi. 
> 
> May keep to myself or post here if there's interest in that kind of kinky stuff...o-o


End file.
